<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>他乡遇故知 by Jormungand0426</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915475">他乡遇故知</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426'>Jormungand0426</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Comedian RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#双穿越 民国穿今 伪现实背景 HE 甜 连载重开中</p><p>#两个民国时期穷鬼艺人穿越到现代做相声搭档的故事 轻松不虐</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雨水敲打在青石板路面上，爆豆般的声响在孟鹤堂耳边泛起了涟漪，孟鹤堂听到自己的心脏因为负荷过重而发出的急促警告，可他却没有理会，他跌跌撞撞地转过一个巷口，看清了不远处的火光冲天。</p><p> </p><p>身上的衣服透湿，粘腻在冰凉的皮肤上，孟鹤堂的牙关打着抖，明明在伏天儿里，体温却像坠在冰窟中一样，他的喉咙口泛着淡淡的铁锈味，微咸的雨水顺着他张口的动作直接流进了他的口腔。</p><p> </p><p>一声呼喊还未脱口，孟鹤堂便剧烈地咳了起来，像是要将五脏六腑全部倾泻而出。</p><p> </p><p>“咳咳咳咳！”孟鹤堂捂住了自己的嘴唇，他惊恐地睁开了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>手心是冰凉的，但非常干燥，身上的衣服、身下的被褥也是从未体验过的温暖柔软，孟鹤堂愣愣地盯着自己的手，直看了半晌。米白色的窗帘被微风吹起，拂过了干净明亮的窗户，孟鹤堂的视线从手心逐渐转移到了室内，窗下有个略显杂乱的书桌，上头扔着些纸质稿子，还有一台笔记本电脑。</p><p> </p><p>“什么是笔记本电脑？”孟鹤堂不禁疑问出了声，屋内的陈设都如此新奇，他走南闯北这些年也从未见过，可是脑海中却一一出现了它们的名字，像是另一个人的记忆正在脑海中慢慢浮现加载。</p><p> </p><p>他掀开了被子，光脚站在了光洁的瓷砖地面上，孟鹤堂愣愣地在屋里巡视了一圈，忍不住揉了揉自己的脑袋：“我没睡醒？”</p><p> </p><p>自己的小破房子明明连一张像样的茶几都没有，往常，朋友来家中找他喝酒，两人都不得不坐在屋内仅有的那张小床铺上推杯换盏，现在所处的这间房子，真的是属于自己的吗？</p><p> </p><p>床头忽然传来了一阵铃声，孟鹤堂吓了一跳，赶忙回头，他模糊地记得这个正在手中震动不已的小物件叫手机，可是到底是做什么用的，他却半点头绪也无。好歹厚脸皮跟着乡村中的教书先生念过书，孟鹤堂识得几个字，他在闪烁着的屏幕上胡乱戳了几下“接听”二字，震动停了下来，听筒中传来了一个声音：“喂？孟儿？”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂把手机翻来覆去看了几遍，也参不透其中玄妙，他只好提高了声音，大声回答：“是我，您哪位？”</p><p> </p><p>对面楞了一下，笑了：“你喊啥呀？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这间房子里有一面简单的落地镜，孟鹤堂握着手机，站在镜前，一边嗯嗯啊啊地应付着电话那头的问题，一边看着镜中的自己咋舌，自己的样貌还是记忆中那样，只是看起来白净了许多，往常日日都要去天桥戏院子里头撂地混饭吃，又蹭不着人家茶馆的天棚，孟鹤堂好好的一身皮子晒得黝黑，像个泥猴儿。</p><p> </p><p>如果是梦境，这是不是太真实了？孟鹤堂咽了一口口水，听着手机中传来的声音：“你睡醒了没啊？怎么感觉你也没个准谱？你去不去看他？你俩一个赛着一个的能给哥找事儿。”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂恍惚了一下：“您说看谁？”</p><p> </p><p>对方长长地叹了一口气，一口京片子带着点东北口音：“你就是没睡醒，周九良，周航，你搭档，三天没上班了，你也不急得慌。”对面连珠炮似的，好像已经忍耐了很久：“我说你俩是不是闹别扭了，还好不好哥们儿了？有矛盾赶紧私下整好，别影响演出。”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂的脑袋从听见那个名字起就不再清晰了，他的呼吸变得越来越急促，眼前似乎又出现了那片火海，他失声叫道：“九良怎么了？他还好吗？”</p><p>对方彻底陷入了沉默，半晌之后，他冒出了一句：“你自己的搭档，你问我？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下楼走入大街小巷的那一刻起，属于这具身体的记忆开始慢慢复苏，孟鹤堂终于反应过来，这里是一个不属于他的世界。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂诧异地看着街上路过的服装各异的青年，忍不住紧了紧自己身上的衣服，虽是伏天儿，他仍有点不好意思露着半个臂膀出门，孟鹤堂的视线从一个穿着露脐装的女郎身上停留了不到半秒，立刻收了回来，他低下了头小心看路，脸颊一直红到脖颈。</p><p> </p><p>从街道布局来看，还能依稀辨认出这是京城新街口，孟鹤堂按着模糊的记忆，小心翼翼地跟着一帮人穿过了车水马龙，他忍不住打量高耸的建筑，总觉得比自己说书时说过的志怪小说中描写的还要不可思议。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂穿过了大街小巷，新旧交织的记忆开始在脑海中矛盾冲撞，一会儿，孟鹤堂记得起自己曾在这个街口画锅演出过，停留驻足的大伙儿中有位当铺老板，说到可乐的地方，老板一高兴赏了自己一块大洋；一会儿，孟鹤堂又想起自己曾骑着自行车从这条街上急匆匆地路过，那是为了赶场往下一个剧场演出。</p><p> </p><p>自己是谁？</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂停在信号灯前，忍不住扪心自问，自己到底是说评书讨生活的江湖艺人，还是正经有师承有搭档的相声演员？</p><p> </p><p>又或者两者都是。</p><p> </p><p>现在显然不是民国二十三年了，孟鹤堂按着记忆中浮现的模糊路线，拐进了一处居民区，他抬头打量着略显老旧的居民楼——即使老旧，这建筑也比自己要新上许多，自己才是这北京城里最老旧的物件，只不过阴差阳错地从黄土里刨了出来，转头又变成了个小青年。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂拾级而上，老旧的居民楼中弥漫着一种陌生的气味，孟鹤堂忍不住心跳如鼓，自己此行是按着那通电话的吩咐，前来探望自己“亲密的搭档”；而私心却是为了确认，这个也叫周九良的人，到底是不是自己认识的那个抱着三弦的小少爷。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>小少爷，孟鹤堂总是喜欢这么促狭他，逗得这小孩儿哑口无言，其实他早就不是什么少爷了，周九良和孟鹤堂一样，只是个江湖上打把势卖艺的。他比孟鹤堂幸运，却又不幸，孟鹤堂因着没有正经儿师承，根本无法在茶馆戏园儿里挂名演出，只能四处流落撂地画锅，全靠一身本事混饭；而周九良却师承明白，正儿八经地跟着戏班子固定演出，还为正当红的小旦配过弦儿。</p><p> </p><p>可是如果周家一直都没有败落，周九良应当是那个坐在台底下叫好打赏的少爷，不应当八岁就被戏班捡了去，十八岁学成了坐在台侧弹弦儿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂想到这儿，心里一阵唏嘘，他轻轻敲了敲面前的门，记忆中，“他的搭档周九良”就住在这一户。</p><p> </p><p>门里穿来了一声应答：“哪位啊？”孟鹤堂忙报上名字：“我是孟鹤堂。”</p><p> </p><p>门打开了，一个胖乎乎的青年系着个围裙，笑着跟孟鹤堂打招呼：“嗨，孟哥啊，您进来，周航屋里呢，还是不愿出来，我正给他做点东西吃。”孟鹤堂尴尬地笑了笑，他知道这儿的人都喜欢管周九良叫周航，自己没来错地方，可是面前这人他却不认识。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂在脑海中疯狂搜刮着跟面前人有关的信息，可惜一直没想起来，支吾了半天，只憋出了一句“您好”。</p><p> </p><p>这青年觉着稀奇，笑起来眉毛弯着，像两条毛虫，显得有点滑稽：“您怎么这么客气啊，我先看锅，您找周航去吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂犯着嘀咕，轻轻敲了敲那青年指过的门：“周...周航？”门里传来了一声轻微的挪动，随后是熟悉的声音：“不舒服，您回吧。”孟鹤堂又敲了两下门：“九良，是我，孟哥。”门里沉默了许久，不再回应，孟鹤堂等了一阵儿，几乎快要放弃了，他看着自己的脚尖，忽然头脑开窍，小声补充：“我来找你喝酒。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>像无数个人潮散尽之后的深夜一样，孟鹤堂拎着忙活了一天、几乎磨破嘴皮子换来的黄酒，来到戏班院落里周九良的厢房。门内为着省些灯油钱，并没有开灯，可是孟鹤堂知道，刚下戏不久的周九良必定还未睡着。</p><p> </p><p>“我，你孟哥，我来找你喝酒！”</p><p> </p><p>月光是最好的天然照明，什刹海的大堤外吹来了清凉的水汽，孟鹤堂干了碗里的黄酒，一摩挲嘴，笑着看端着碗小口啜饮的小少爷：“不像爷们儿。”</p><p> </p><p>周九良长得唬人，总是冷脸，现在脸颊却红着，毫无杀伤力地与孟鹤堂回嘴：“就你爷们儿。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>门慢慢打开了，孟鹤堂与屋里的人对上了眼神，那眼神闪烁着一点难以置信，还有他乡遇故知的欣喜，孟鹤堂惊讶地看着他：“你...”</p><p> </p><p>周九良直接拉住了他的手腕，把他拽进了屋里。</p><p> </p><p>房间中有些凌乱，周九良仔仔细细地打量着孟鹤堂周身上下，直把孟鹤堂看得不好意思，周九良的模样与孟鹤堂熟知的样子并无二致，只是穿着打扮也变成了这个时代奇怪的风格，露着半截儿胳膊，像夏夜里纳凉时的随意样子。</p><p> </p><p>周九良伸手试探着，摸了摸孟鹤堂的脸颊，孟鹤堂吓得往后一躲：“做什么？”孟鹤堂的脸颊柔软温热，周九良切实摸到了熟悉的触感与温度，他看着孟鹤堂的眼睛，嗫嚅了好一阵儿，干脆把孟鹤堂一把抱住。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂忽然被抱了个死紧，完全搞不清楚状况，他轻轻拍了拍周九良的后背，试探道：“小少爷？”周九良这人很少这样，虽说年纪要比自己小上五岁，可是他才不愿在孟鹤堂面前暴露自己的稚拙，更别提这种正大光明的撒娇了。</p><p> </p><p>他平日是最爱假正经扮成熟的，可是现在却轻轻“嗯”了一声，轻声埋怨：“你怎么才来啊。”像个等着家长来学堂接自己放学回家的小孩儿。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>往常孟鹤堂总爱调侃，周九良是只养不熟的狗崽子，无论喝了他多少黄酒，看起来都还是那副不咸不淡的样子。他不会讨巧，一副直来直去的脾气，和圆融的孟鹤堂半点儿也不同，可是这两人却也靠着一点微妙的、抱团取暖般的关系走过了几个春秋。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂其实是知道的，周九良替他出钱摆平过找茬儿砸场子的恶霸，放下戏班儿的工作来串过他的场，他心里是认自己这个朋友的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周九良的怀抱温暖又踏实，孟鹤堂生出了些百感交集，抬起手臂抚了抚周九良的后心，他知道周九良有许多的话想要对他说，他也有许多话想要问周九良：广德楼的那场大火，他逃出来了没有？他知不知道现在是什么情况？他也是突然就出现在这个地方的吗？他有没有害怕？</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂正思考着先问哪一句，却听到周九良清了清嗓子，孟鹤堂只好又把话暂时咽回肚里，等着小少爷的下文。</p><p> </p><p>周九良在孟鹤堂肩头蹭了蹭，他箍紧了孟鹤堂的肩背，口气为难：“孟哥，他们都说让咱俩去说相声，这咱俩哪会啊？”</p><p> </p><p>这小孩儿到底在想什么？</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂楞了一下，没忍住笑出了声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>饭桌上的气氛有点凝重，孟鹤堂动着筷，不动声色地打量着正吭哧吭哧啃鸡爪的周九良的室友，方才和周九良交换情报，知道了这人叫朱鹤松，可孟鹤堂左思右忖也没想好怎么称呼他。</p><p> </p><p>叫小朱，显得有点滑稽；叫朱哥，也不太好听；叫鹤松，看样子这也不是人家的真名。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂吮了一下筷子头，看了一眼正闷声不吭气，默默往嘴里扒饭的周九良，他眉头皱得死紧，孟鹤堂倒是知道他在担心什么——相声他是真的不会说。</p><p> </p><p>朱鹤松的手艺还真不错，孟鹤堂心头虽然压着一堆烂摊子，但吃起饭来还是有滋有味，民国那会儿他俩过得都紧紧巴巴，除了过年，哪一次性吃过这么多荤腥。两人专注吃菜，一人闷声扒饭，这一顿饭吃得要多安静有多安静，不知情的外人怎么也猜不到，这仨人竟然都是靠耍贫嘴挣钱的相声演员。</p><p> </p><p>兴许是啃够了鸡爪，朱鹤松擦了擦手，终于顾得上解决他的好室友的问题，周九良从三天前就不知道犯哪门子的犟脾气，就是不愿意出房间，孟鹤堂来劝了好几次，今天才把这祖宗哄出来好好吃顿饭。</p><p>朱鹤松的眼神在孟鹤堂周九良之间打了几个转，他俩互不搭理的样子倒有点像前些年吵了架，虽说这俩人在周九良成年之后就很少真刀真枪地吵架了——毕竟和气生财才是成年人的法则。</p><p> </p><p>“咳咳，”朱鹤松轻咳了两声，热情地招呼孟鹤堂：“孟哥你多吃点。”被突然叫到的孟鹤堂叼着半个鸡爪，腾不出嘴来客气，只好笑着点了点头。朱鹤松给周九良倒了杯水：“我说你也别苦着脸了，孟哥这不是来了嘛，别说有什么矛盾，你俩在一块儿这么多年了，什么事儿解决不了啊？”</p><p> </p><p>周九良终于从饭碗里抬起了头，孟鹤堂坐在他对面，正努力地和一只鸡爪做着斗争，就算是千金小姐，啃起鸡爪子来那模样也端庄不到哪儿去，何况孟鹤堂这龇牙咧嘴的，实在不太光彩。周九良闷闷地点了点头，算是回应朱鹤松的安慰。</p><p> </p><p>孟哥来管什么用啊，他就一说评书的，哪儿会相声。</p><p> </p><p>评书？</p><p> </p><p>周九良不太懂，但眼睛蓦地亮了起来，都是耍嘴皮子，差不了许多吧？</p><p> </p><p>“我今晚和孟哥回他那儿住。”周九良想通了，豁然开朗，他终于露出了个笑脸，朱鹤松楞了一下，没想到这纠结了好几天的矛盾被自己一句话就劝和了，孟鹤堂亦楞了一下，鸡爪还没啃完，他一松口便掉在了饭碗里：“啥？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>等到孟鹤堂吃够了鸡爪，跟拎着自己的宝贝三弦不撒手的周九良与朱鹤松道别时，外头街上都亮起了路灯。</p><p> </p><p>心里有了底的周九良看起来心情不错，亦步亦趋地跟在孟鹤堂后面，跟着他从居民区走出，走入一个又一个路灯投下的光影之中。他们生活过的那个年代很少见到这样明亮的灯光，孟鹤堂忍不住抬头去看，透过行道树的枝杈，灯光依然明亮，照得人眼睛酸涩。</p><p> </p><p>夜里的风凉了些许，从高耸的建筑群中见缝插针地路过，孟鹤堂忽然有些恍惚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他往常是最喜欢夏夜的，并不是因着夏夜里繁星点点、草虫齐鸣的浪漫，他是个相当务实的穷苦大众。</p><p> </p><p>夏夜里，老北京人在家里闷得慌，喜欢三五成群出来纳凉，叔伯大爷们各个摇着蒲扇，坐在胡同巷口无所事事，这时候最惬意的，就是来上一个“唱玩意儿的”，几枚铜板雇人唱个曲儿，也不算多么奢侈的支出。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂就瞅准了这点小小的商机。</p><p> </p><p>周九良不上戏的夜晚，孟鹤堂便拎着盏小油灯去他住处找他，唱玩意儿的勾搭上弦师，联手去赚点夜里喝冷饮的毛票。</p><p> </p><p>小巷子中没有灯火，孟鹤堂就点上这盏小小的油灯，用短竹竿子挑着，远远地便能叫纳凉的人瞧见，方便有意点唱的客人招呼他们到近旁。倘若到了寂静无人的地处，孟鹤堂便舍不得费那点灯油，灭了灯火，由着眼神不好的周九良拉着他的手腕走路。</p><p> </p><p>周九良这孩子体热，手心永远热气腾腾，呼吸也是烫的。他怕摔跤，摔了他不要紧，摔了吃饭的家伙，他师父非要把他吊起来打。孟鹤堂也就许他靠得更近，小少爷温热的呼吸喷在孟鹤堂后颈，还没等卖力气干活，孟鹤堂便早已出了一身臭汗。</p><p> </p><p>倘若运气好，有金主给得多些，两人能弹唱到后半夜，直至客人们起了哈欠，慢慢散去。</p><p> </p><p>夜宵摊子上有冰过的绿豆汤，两人回去的路上便买来合饮一碗，孟鹤堂记得，自己总是让周九良先喝，可这小孩儿喝上一口便推说嫌凉，让给唱曲唱得口干舌燥的孟鹤堂一饮而尽。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“孟哥！”周九良滚烫的手心又贴了上来，一把攥住了孟鹤堂的手腕，孟鹤堂方才也不知道在想什么事情，走到车前也没停住，差点一脚踏进车流中去。周九良吓得没控制好力道，把孟鹤堂攥得直吸凉气，小少爷看孟鹤堂吃痛，讪讪地松了手：“你好好看路啊。”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂回过神来，看着周九良的眼睛，很快收敛起了脸上透露出的迷茫和怀念，他笑了笑，干脆伸手拉住了周九良的手腕：“那我拽着你吧，我也怕你丢喽。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周九良自打来到这个世界以后，还没有出过门，他打心眼里抗拒外头乱哄哄的车水马龙，有孟鹤堂在身边，他安心了不是一点点，就好像当初头回上台，瞥见孟鹤堂和师父站在侧目条，心就像是落了地那样的踏实。</p><p> </p><p>路上人来人往，穿着千奇百怪，周九良被孟鹤堂拉着，眼睛仍好奇地打量着这些没见过的穿着。</p><p> </p><p>往常，他见过最多的打扮就是粗布靠衫，讲究一点的文人做件长大褂，走在路上能被路人盯出两个洞来——在周九良熟悉的那个时代，标榜自己身份的文人或者权贵，大夏天也要把长衫的扣子一直扣到脖领。现在可大不相同了，几乎人人都露出一对大白胳膊，年轻的女孩子还露着白花花的大腿。周九良瞥两眼，眼神又老老实实地回到了孟鹤堂的后脑勺上——要是被孟鹤堂发现他偷看这个，肯定要揪着他耳朵教训他。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂怎么不露胳膊呢？周九良这才注意到孟鹤堂的短衫外头套了件长袖衫，他的手心湿润，握在周九良的手腕上，是温凉的。</p><p> </p><p>他不热吗？</p><p> </p><p>周九良的眼神游移到了孟鹤堂后颈，孟鹤堂先前晒得像个泥猴，可是周九良先前撞见过他换衣裳，他后背上没见过光的地方白着呢。</p><p> </p><p>就像是现在的孟鹤堂的后脖颈那样白。</p><p> </p><p>他孟哥要是把胳膊露出来，肯定比大街上所有人都要白，周九良低头偷笑了一下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>相声到底该是什么样的？</p><p> </p><p>进了家门，小少爷把吃饭家伙放在了墙边，就开始好奇地在孟鹤堂的屋子里转来转去，挨挨碰碰各种没见过的小玩意。孟鹤堂就没有那么惬意了，他切身地感受到，两个人的生死存亡牵系在了他的身上。</p><p> </p><p>周九良是少爷出身，又在戏班子里长大，他没有接触过相声，而孟鹤堂学艺本门是评书，虽还未等到他正式拜入师门，师父便病逝了，但跟着师父学艺的那段时间，也曾走南闯北，见识过各种能拿来换钱的本事，其中就包括相声。</p><p> </p><p>说相声的，过去天桥园子里头管这类人叫“团春的”，这类人和孟鹤堂一样，靠着一张好嘴吃饭，不过评书演员讲述的更多是奇闻轶事，他们偏重的则是趣闻笑料。孟鹤堂记得，师父还在世演出时，有些相声演员也会来听师父的评书，许多桥段让他们听了去，夸张地表演出来，逗人一笑，就成了包袱。</p><p> </p><p>那相声算不算是两个人一起说的评书？</p><p> </p><p>只是不能坐着，要有来有往，放开了演，演得越好笑，越生动，观众就越喜欢。孟鹤堂思考了一下，努力地在自己的想象中把周九良这个角色安插进去，就好比说“羊左之交”这段儿，往常是他自个儿将这段故事娓娓道来，才好透露出一部书中“最个人化”的部分——属于说书人的评述；如果和周九良一起来说，便可以两人各扮演一个角色，在对话中表现整个故事。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂想得头痛，想找周九良来一起出出主意，他刚要出声叫周九良的名字，却听到客厅传来了声音。</p><p> </p><p>有东西掉落在地上，还有人说话的声音，孟鹤堂赶紧从卧室里走了出来，周九良被吓了一跳，方才也是他吓得不小心碰掉了东西，他像个寻求老母鸡庇护的小鸡崽，走过来抓住了孟鹤堂的手臂：“孟哥，我随便动了动，不知道出来什么了。”</p><p> </p><p>装在墙上的那块黑漆漆的板子变成了彩色的，有人在里头说话，孟鹤堂目瞪口呆，难怪周九良会害怕，他也说不清这是什么神通，只知道这玩意儿的正经名字叫“电视”。孟鹤堂安抚地拍了拍周九良的手背：“不害怕，我，我想想这东西怎么关掉。”</p><p> </p><p>脑海中全是“羊左之交”，孟鹤堂回想不出来半点有用的信息，周九良站在他身边，打量着这块闪着亮光的板子，板子上两个人的脸清晰可辨，声音也字字入耳：“这个相声啊，有四门功课。”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂愣住了。</p><p> </p><p>电视继续发话了：“哪四门，您给说说？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>要说学东西，那得数模仿学习效果最好。</p><p> </p><p>不管干什么事儿，面前有个榜样，做起事情来就更加有底气，也更加条理清晰。当初学艺时，谁不是先干着杂活，偷眼看着师父的技艺，一点一点模仿到位的呢？</p><p> </p><p>房间里开了灯，温暖的灯光让电视也显得不那么可怕了，周九良靠在柔软的沙发靠背上，看着电视中两人眉飞色舞地讲着相声段子，时不时便被逗笑。孟鹤堂弯着腰，伏在茶几上，手里捏着一支不知从哪里找到的笔，正在跟着电视中的进度奋笔疾书。</p><p> </p><p>周九良凑近了些，看着孟鹤堂鬼画符一般的笔迹，忍不住笑了：“孟哥，你这笔记比这俩人说得还可乐。”孟鹤堂笔耕不辍，腾出只手来，把额前的碎发顺到耳后：“嫌我写字不好看，你来记呀，小少爷？”周九良才不，他抿着嘴唇摇了摇头，继续看孟鹤堂奋笔疾书，孟鹤堂耳畔有好闻的香味，像戏班后台，角儿们拢头发用的桂花油。</p><p> </p><p>周九良心里一动，偷偷凑近了些，在孟鹤堂耳边轻嗅了两下，果真好闻。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂没注意他的小动作，他嘴里跟着电视念叨：“二字拆开两个一...”周九良见他没反应，心里痒痒，干脆又悄悄凑近了点，他没留意，自己的鼻尖已经拱上了孟鹤堂的耳畔。</p><p> </p><p>然后他就眼看着孟鹤堂的笔尖在纸上划出了惊天动地的一道伤痕。</p><p> </p><p>“你...你干嘛？”孟鹤堂吓了一跳，瑟缩着身子躲开了一点，即使这样，他和周九良之间的距离仍然很近。周九良闹了个大红脸，他红着脸，脑子可是清醒，他是不可能告诉孟鹤堂“因为孟哥身上香”的，周九良不自然地搓着手，支支吾吾：“我，我看你写字，我说哪句词儿啊？”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂的脸颊也泛起了红，他躲闪着周九良的眼神，轻声埋怨：“我都记漏了。”</p><p> </p><p>电视中的笑声如火如荼，两位演员准时地在观众热情的顶点抛出了最后一句话：“去你的吧！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周九良的梦里，都是孟鹤堂的鬼画符。</p><p> </p><p>他得趁着孟鹤堂侃侃而谈的时候，拼命地辨认孟鹤堂的笔迹，才能在孟鹤堂一段话说完的间隙给他塞上一句应答。若是没来得及，或者说错了话，孟鹤堂毫无杀伤力的眼刀就飘了过来，梦里是孟鹤堂抑扬顿挫的语调，和自己时不时的接茬，还有淡淡的，桂花头油味，让这个梦境温度陡然升高。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂瞟人的时候怎么看起来这么娇？</p><p> </p><p>像戏台子上的小红娘，也像《梅龙镇》里头的李凤姐儿，微微吊梢的眼角斜飞着风情，明明是逞凶斗狠的威胁眼神，却怎么都带着娇里娇气的水光，不像嗔怪，也不像威胁，倒像是撒娇求人。周九良的梦境很给面子地呈现了孟鹤堂的形象，他咬着嘴唇，乜斜着说错了词的周九良：“你就不能好好跟孟哥说嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>周九良惊醒了，被自己的口水呛到，咳得惊天动地。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>昨夜里加班加点模仿人家说相声，俩人忙到两三点才凑合着挤到卧室睡觉，累得几乎沾枕头就着。</p><p> </p><p>以至于从难以言喻的梦中惊醒的周九良这才意识到，这是他第一次和孟鹤堂睡在一起。孟鹤堂也醒了，皱着眉轻轻揉着眼睛，他的手也好看，不算骨感，但骨肉匀停，手背上还带着点小孩儿似的软肉，周九良打量了两眼，就自觉地别过了脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>“干嘛呀？”孟鹤堂带着鼻音，还没睡够：“怎的咳嗽了？”</p><p> </p><p>周九良口干，清了清嗓子，乖乖坐直了身体：“渴了。”孟鹤堂长长地“唔”了一声，伸了个懒腰，他翻身下了床，没有穿拖鞋，光着脚丫去了客厅，没一会儿，端着杯温水又走了进来，他把水杯递到了周九良嘴边：“喝水，你这嗓子还得留着给我捧哏呢。”</p><p> </p><p>自从接过孟鹤堂倒的水，周九良就忍不住嘴角上扬，孟鹤堂打了个哈欠，看着他一边喝水一边偷笑，忍不住有点好奇：“笑什么？这么想捧哏？”昨儿夜里不光学了一个节目，还学了后来电视里头演的其他节目，要说这说相声的，属实没品，统共学了三个，两个都拿伦理开玩笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>什么“你爸爸象我，我士你爸爸”，孟鹤堂觉得自己像在欺负小孩儿，端着逗哏的身份，堂而皇之地去做人家便宜爸爸。</p><p> </p><p>周九良倒不甚在意，他爸爸死几十年了，孟鹤堂这么愿当他爸爸，只要孟鹤堂不嫌忌讳，他有什么可不乐意的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周九良继续一边笑，一边喝水，他开始信口胡扯，还未正式上台说相声，就染上了相声演员满嘴跑火车的德行：“孟哥接的水，甜。”孟鹤堂不疑有他，也没反应过来小少爷在试图讨好他，他还以为，这客厅里头装在蓝色水桶中的水，真比从前巷子里的井水甜呢。</p><p> </p><p>他接过了周九良手里的水杯：“真的？”周九良眼瞅着孟鹤堂就着他喝过的印子喝了口水，忍不住脸颊泛红，孟鹤堂咂咂嘴，没觉得哪儿甜，他把杯子放回了床头重新躺回了床上：“甜什么呀？我怎么没觉得，我再睡会，你再渴就自己接水去，自己接的水更甜。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周九良赶忙也躺下了身子，平躺在孟鹤堂身边，他脑子里很乱，一会儿是“你爸爸象我，我士你爸爸”，一会儿是“我爸爸死八年了你从哪儿碰见的他”，孟鹤堂的呼吸声逐渐平稳了，周九良这才感觉到自己的心跳声格外明显，他摸了摸自己的脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>不就是同喝了一碗水嘛。</p><p> </p><p>从前夜里出去唱单弦儿，他给孟鹤堂伴奏，两人数不清分着喝了多少碗冰镇绿豆汤。还有黄酒，哪次孟鹤堂拎着酒来找他聊天，不是用他喝过水的杯子自斟自饮？</p><p> </p><p>周九良闭上了眼睛，忍不住想起孟鹤堂喝得脸颊红红，轻舔杯沿的样子，那次他喝得太多，走路都不稳了，是周九良半搂半抱把他送回去的。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂的身体很软，喝醉了更软。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周九良猛地睁开了眼睛，再难睡着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>北京城的仲夏，是伏天儿在树荫下聒噪的长鸣。</p><p> </p><p>阳光在这个季节总是分外慷慨，在无雨的日子里慢慢将炙热的土地龟裂，白日里街上总是少有人驻足，到了下午日头渐落，城内有两处开始热闹了起来。葡萄园内高高挂起了灯谜，成群结队穿着长衫的文人雅士集聚在此，享受片刻的清凉与安宁；而结束了一天劳作奔波的大众则纷纷摇着蒲扇走向了什刹海，戏台上开了锣，点上了灯，像孟鹤堂这样的破落艺人也在地上画好了锅，坐在临时借来的桌后圆黏，等待着听众聚拢，开始讲述今天的故事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周九良卷起了袖管，揩了揩脑门上的汗水，他今日不上戏，帮着师父擦净了乐器，又做了些后台杂活，这才得了首肯，换上身体面些的衣服出来撩闲。他站在离孟鹤堂不远的地方，看着孟鹤堂坐在桌后，舌灿莲花地讲述着近段时间风靡的喻世明言。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂正讲到“王大使威行部下，李参军冤报生前”，他脸上挂着自信的笑意，娓娓道来：“冤魂投托原财耗，落得悲伤作利钱。儿女死亡何用哭，须知作业在生前。各位暂且别走，欲知后事如何，听我喝口茶水再说，仰仗各位老板赏面，要是听着我这段书好，您诸位有毛票零碎儿，砸给我些，八分一毛，我都值您捧场的人情啦。”</p><p> </p><p>用行话讲，孟鹤堂这种说到一半讨赏钱的行为被称为“楮门子”，听众的情绪在剧情告一段落时，正好处在一个小的高潮，此时讨些赏钱也是最容易的，若是过了这段时间，有那没耐心的粗人觉得索然无味，揣起手就走，孟鹤堂一番口舌算是白费。</p><p> </p><p>人群中出现了些骚动，孟鹤堂站起身来作揖行礼，笑脸诚恳，周九良打量着他，歪了歪脑袋，从腰里掏出了一枚大钱，丢到孟鹤堂的桌面上：“好！”孟鹤堂的目光落在了他脸上，顿了一下，便作揖道谢：“谢谢这位老板赏。”</p><p>周九良这一带头，有不少铜板毛票都飞到了孟鹤堂面前，孟鹤堂从桌子后头转了出来，面对人群鞠了个躬，再转回去时，路过周九良，他伸手握住了周九良的手，微微用力攥了一下，就又马上放开。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢老板们赏，”孟鹤堂拍了一下醒木，又坐了回去，他清了清嗓子：“书接上回。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>人群慢慢安静了下来，周九良也张开了刚刚被孟鹤堂攥过的那只手——孟鹤堂在他手心放了一小把瓜子，想必是他偷偷揣在袖子里的。瓜子带着点新鲜的潮气，周九良笑了，拈起一颗送到嘴边，孟鹤堂这把瓜子儿，指不定从谁家的院子门口顺过来的呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>台下嗑瓜子儿的声音成了规模，在剧场中回荡着，竟有些清脆的好听，周九良方才是发了愣，被孟鹤堂从桌子底下攥了一把手，这才反应过来，背后汗湿。</p><p> </p><p>“周老师，您说，您要是羊角哀，为了我冻饿而死，您愿意吗？”孟鹤堂的额头也沁出了汗意，他没有说，但周九良也知道，他在紧张。虽说孟鹤堂先前吃这碗饭吃了好几年，什么样的场子他都见过，但他其实从未在这种正常的舞台上演出过。台下坐着整整齐齐的观众，无论节目合不合胃口，都要从头看到尾；可不像先前撂地时那样，看不惯的观众趁早就走了，谁受这个罪。</p><p> </p><p>所以这对演员来说也是一种挑战——如果做不到最好，错漏百出，真的有被观众砸了场子、掀了桌子的可能。</p><p> </p><p>周九良喉头有些梗，他尽力不去看台下的观众，只看着孟鹤堂的眼睛：“我愿意啊。”</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂的脸上出现了夸张的欣慰表情，眼睛里的笑意却是真实的，他转向了观众：“看见了吗列位，这是把命交到我手上了，我想弄死，就弄死。”</p><p> </p><p>台下爆发出了一阵笑声，若是周九良也在台下，现在应该也勾起了嘴角，但他人在角色里，只好撑着桌子，面露疑惑：“您说的这是人话吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他俩都不是头一次上台了，周九良是那个年代风靡一时的大角儿王瑶卿曾经指过的弦师，大大小小的场子赶过无数，孟鹤堂则凭着一张嘴和一块醒木，愣是把自己这个没有师承的“海青腿儿”养活到温饱；但他俩又是头一回上台，毕竟先前演出经验再多，也不是关于相声的。</p><p> </p><p>下了台，两人一个赛一个的红光满面，因为从观众的反应来看，两人这大姑娘上轿头一回的演艺倒是还不错，熬夜赶工，对着电视学习也不是徒劳无功。孟鹤堂解开了自己大褂的盘扣，小心翼翼地脱了下来，挂在衣架上，他脸上的笑意还未散去，伸手爱惜地抚了抚大褂前襟儿——这是他从前可望不可即的一身行头，现在能够堂而皇之地穿着它，仍然如同做梦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你俩又好了啊？”烧饼抱着膀子，凑到了孟鹤堂身边，神神秘秘地对着孟鹤堂说话：“周航先前是不是生你气来着？”孟鹤堂已经知道了，他刚刚来到这个地方时，给他打电话的就是面前的朱云峰，好好的大小伙子，不知道为什么起了“烧饼”这么个诨名，孟鹤堂只好按着手机中的备注叫他饼哥：“没生我气，好了。”</p><p> </p><p>没生气，那可纳了闷了，烧饼撇了撇嘴，听朱鹤松说，孟鹤堂连着去了两天，周九良只见了他一面，就再也没让他进门，不知道怎么的，忽然又让孟鹤堂给哄好了。</p><p> </p><p>“孟哥，回家。”周九良慢悠悠地蹭了过来，手上拎着叠好的衣服，他还是不太习惯在陌生人多的地方待着，孟鹤堂点了点头，冲烧饼笑了笑：“你看，我俩挺好的。”</p><p> </p><p>是挺好的，烧饼的眼神在俩人之间打量着，周九良已经帮孟鹤堂把他的大褂也放进了包里拎着，俩人呆一块儿，画面相当和谐。本来打算着调节搭档关系的烧队长顿时觉得自己的存在没什么必要，他拍了拍周九良的肩膀：“挺好，你俩今天演的，还挺有咱老恩师当年的味儿。”</p><p> </p><p>周九良和孟鹤堂齐齐一愣，孟鹤堂反应快，率先打起了哈哈：“模仿，模仿，饼哥谬赞了。”跟着电视模仿，也叫模仿，孟鹤堂保持着笑意，心里直打鼓，心想我也不知道我俩到底是跟谁学的啊。</p><p> </p><p>看着这俩人出了剧场后门，烧饼还是觉得哪儿不对——满嘴俏皮话儿的小孟儿，今天怎么文绉绉的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>周九良算是赖在孟鹤堂这儿了，两人交换情报之后发现，孟鹤堂这套房子是自己的，而周九良住的那套房子是合租，两人一合计，干脆就挑个良辰吉日搬一起住算了，还能省周九良一份儿合租钱，俩人拿这钱买点排骨炖了，它不香吗？</p><p> </p><p>不过这打算还没有跟周九良的室友朱鹤松说，周九良只是含含混混地说要在孟鹤堂家多待两天，趁着这两天，两人得好好合计一下——这个年代，搬家应该怎么办呢？</p><p> </p><p>先前孟鹤堂倒是搬过一回家，他过得清贫，行李统共两个箱笼，几个包袱，可是他朋友倒是不少，孟鹤堂广撒网多捞鱼地请了一帮哥们弟兄喝酒，喝着喝着，该搬的行李就一样不少地到达目的地了。这伙人就这么从孟鹤堂的旧居喝到了孟鹤堂的新居，以至于周九良半夜下了戏拎着礼物来祝贺孟鹤堂乔迁时，本就不大的屋子里已经躺了几个醉鬼。</p><p> </p><p>这个年代里，俩人只认识彼此，孟鹤堂周九良面面相觑，这可咋办。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>车到山前必有路，周九良天生不是操心的命，回到孟鹤堂家，小少爷就摸上了自己的弦子，师父从小就教训他，一天不练功自己知道，十天不练功观众知道，虽然身处这个年代，不知何时才能再带着三弦上台，周九良还是不想放下自己赖以生存的手艺。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂不太会用现代化的厨房，但做饭的原理总是相同的，摸索着用冰箱里的食材煮了两碗面，闻着味儿的周九良这才放下三弦，乖乖跑到厨房来帮孟鹤堂摆放碗筷。</p><p> </p><p>这顿饭两人吃得心事重重，没尝出好吃，也没尝出不好吃。周九良是想起了师父和以前，心里有点怅然若失，孟鹤堂则是心里想的事太多了，堵得他浑身难受，吃饭都不得安生。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>吃过了饭，孟鹤堂便躺在了沙发上，他努力地松弛着神经，不再去考虑那些琐事，他闭着眼睛，开始支使小少爷：“九良，我想听曲儿。”</p><p> </p><p>周九良正用一块软布擦拭着三弦，听到孟鹤堂这话，心下好笑：“想听自己唱去，又不是不会。”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，拖腔拖调：“台上我说那么多话，你说那么少，回家你还不卖力气。”孟鹤堂就是怕周九良头回上台紧张，所以择了个近似于“一头沉”的《金兰谱》，周九良这场的话的确少之又少，大篇幅的话全让孟鹤堂说了。</p><p> </p><p>“可把你有功坏了，我给你唱，行了吧。”周九良嘴硬，手上已经乖乖弹起了小过门儿，他清了清嗓子：“卸职入深山，隐云峰，受享清闲。”孟鹤堂掏出了一直在裤兜里安安静静的手机，今天进了后台，人人都对着这么一块砖头一样的东西看，孟鹤堂偷眼看着，人家的屏幕上光彩各异，这东西应该远不止砸核桃一项用途。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂的手指在屏幕上轻轻点着，费劲地辨认着微小的字体，周九良的弦音清脆，嗓音也悠扬，可惜孟鹤堂的注意力全没在上头，辜负了小少爷卖的这一阵子力气。手机里的确存着不少信息，孟鹤堂微微皱着眉，胡乱点着桌面上一个一个的应用，从名字上不太能推测得出这些应用都是干什么的，孟鹤堂只知道微信可以用来“飞鸽传书”，至于其他的，还都是未知领域。</p><p> </p><p>“相册”总不可能有其他的用途，孟鹤堂点开了相册，慢慢浏览着这台手机曾经记录下的画面。</p><p> </p><p>其中自拍照占了大半部分。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂的眉头越皱越紧，这都是什么玩意儿，他以前没觉得自己长得不好看，现在有点怀疑。</p><p> </p><p>周九良正陶醉地扫着弦，被孟鹤堂小声的提问打断了，孟鹤堂坐直了身体，制止了他继续弹弦，他的表情忽然变得严肃了起来：“九良，问你个事儿，你觉得孟哥好看吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊？”周九良弹弦的动作不用拦也停了下来，他看着孟鹤堂的眉眼，视线又慢慢转移到孟鹤堂的脸颊、嘴唇、脖颈，周九良咽了一口口水，尴尬地别开了脑袋：“好...好看啊。”</p><p> </p><p>那就好，孟鹤堂笑了，又躺回了沙发上：“乖。”</p><p> </p><p>这都哪跟哪啊，周九良感觉耳垂都开始发热了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>相册中除了自拍，还有许多合影，孟鹤堂一一点开来看，大部分都是师兄弟，大部分中的大部分是和周九良。</p><p> </p><p>好像没什么有用的信息，看着照片中的周九良笑得灿烂，孟鹤堂用手指戳了戳照片中周九良的脸颊：“傻样儿。”再翻下去，就是一些几年前的老照片了，孟鹤堂感觉这些照片明显模糊了一些，想必有些年头，照片里有许多小动物，小狗、马匹，还有比人还要矮的小矮马，孟鹤堂没见过这种小马，看着新鲜，再翻几张，翻到了自己和另一个大爷的合照。</p><p> </p><p>两人并肩站着，笑容灿烂，自己还很傻气地比了一个“二”，孟鹤堂楞了一下，看到这张照片写了备注：在干爹的马场帮忙，和老爷子照相。</p><p> </p><p>这个干爹，怎么有点眼熟啊。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂认人脸，那可是相当迟钝，毕竟一天要见太多观众了，常来常往的他还记得住，只有一面之缘的，他从来认不出来。</p><p> </p><p>这人是谁啊。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇，回忆着这张熟脸，好像从哪儿见过，手指往后一划拉，孟鹤堂又翻到了一张合照，照片中的自己蹲在地上，两边的太师椅上各坐了位先生，一个是他干爹，另一个是个中等身量的，穿着一身大褂，头发剃得很短。</p><p> </p><p>这张照片的注解是：纲丝节，和师父干爹合影。</p><p> </p><p>孟鹤堂猛地坐直了身子，把还在出神的周九良吓了一跳，他现在已经掌握了熟练的开关电视技巧，他光脚踩着地板，三两步奔到了电视面前，打开了它。</p><p> </p><p>好巧不巧，电视中正播放着一段相声，台标上写着“郭德纲于谦相声合集”，孟鹤堂照片里的那二位正讲着相声，孟鹤堂他干爹转头询问：“那怎么才能雅俗共赏呢？”孟鹤堂他师父点头回答：“于老师脱了裤子唱昆曲。”</p><p> </p><p>周九良噗嗤乐出了声，没料想孟鹤堂脸色凝重：“过来磕头吧，这真是咱师父。”</p><p> </p><p>啊？</p><p>周九良有点懵，现在看着电视模仿也算拜师了吗？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>